BackStage
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Why does Izzy really return again and again to the show? Well some new footage old now since this was from TDA but it shall continue may shed new light on our insane red head. Izzy X Noah Yes i know I'm insane.
1. What a deal can lead to

Pyrus: Ok with Noah being a little OCC and Izzy well I saw her in a different way thanks to that new show Mental so either way, I think its okay. Hey I don't have time to re-watch the 1st season so deal with it. Okay you can read.

Chris: Pyrus and the others don't own TDI or TDA if they did I would be the one is a dress.

**What a deal can lead to….**

It was after Total Dram Action Aftermath 1, while Izzy was chilling in the auditorium after everyone else had left for their cabin's\hotel rooms. She was herself for once all of her other personas had left the building for some well deserved vacations. The normal Izzy was a simple girl, who no one truly understood. She was always had her facades up as walls to protect the shy person who hides behind them all. Hey E-Scope was the one who played during the first season, but lets just say it got a little out of control. She had always been alone beside her personas, but even they needed a break every now and then much to her dislike..

"Izzy?" came a voice the back of the studio.

She jumped knowing that it was completely out of any of her persona's characters to jump like that. She sighed seeing the brown hair and dark coco eyes of Noah staring back at her.

"Hey Noah." Izzy said with an air of depression flouting around her as she turned her back to the boy to sit again in her chair.

"Izzy you okay?' Noah asked his usual indifferent look disappearing from his face.

"Yeah of course I'm fine...like a grizzly in the winter." Izzy said throwing a large fake smile on top of her words.

"No your not." Noah said as he sat next to her, "The Izzy I know never gives up and loves being the center of attention."

"No I don't..." Izzy said pulling her knees up to her chest and tucking her head between her knees and chest.

Noah's warm coco eyes softened as he saw a new side of the ginger haired girl. Who would have guessed that this crazy excuses of a woman could actually be sane at some points in time. It was while this though crossed his mind when he remembered her other persona, E-Scope. **(The others have been introduced yet to the other characters so yeah... I think)**

"Hey Izzy this isn't a new persona is it?" Noah asked concern flashing through his eyes.

"No E-Scope and the others aren't here they went on vacation. So I guess you can say this is the real Izzy your talking to." Izzy's voice stated muffled by her unseen tears and by the fact she was hiding behind her knees.

"Izzy..." Noah quietly said face falling.

Noah then got a super idea. He would get her to want to be back in the game, no matter when he had to do. Noah then stood and grabbed one of Izzy's hands. She gasped as he pulled her to a standing position before running toward the stage.

"Noah what are you doing?" Izzy said face tear streaked and eyes a little pink around the edges.

Noah didn't answer her he just sat her on the couch and pulled up all the different clips of her going crazy on the island and even in the studio. He just couldn't allow her to let herself fade.

"Izzy you're a crazy ginger and I wish you won't change so I can still watch all of your crazy stunts." Noah said pulling her closer so she could watch herself on the tiny computer screen.

As she did she rested her head on Noah's shoulder taking in all of the crazy stuff she had done. She laughed as she saw the fights she and Chef and got into. She felt herself wanting to be back there. Fighting with Chef, driving Chris crazy, having Owen praise her, and having all the audience try to guess what she would do next.

"Izzy..." Noah said turning his head down to look at the girls ginger hair, "I'll make a deal with you."

"what kind of a deal?" Izzy asked.

"Well if you get back in there and be a crazy lune again I'll help your true self gain a bit more confidence. Hows that sound?," Noah said eyes dancing in hope, though he didn't know.

"You know your right I can't just sit around like a fat snake! I need to be in the action!" Izzy said standing and pumping her arms in the air and running off the stage.

"_I got her back!"_ Noah's inner thought pumping its arms in the air with her.

"But wait..." Izzy said walking slowly back on to the stage.

"_Shit!"_ The inner said falling backward.

"What?" Noah asked his normal air of indifference returning.

"Well I was voted off?" Izzy said in a defeated voice, "And I highly doubt the producers are going to bring any one back."

"Well...If I'm correct Chris changed the name on the paper from Izzy to E-scope, right?" Noah asked already knowing her answer.

"AAHAAHHHAHAHHAHA" Izzy yelled while beating her chest and pulling a vine out of no where.

"Noah before I leave," Izzy began her face wincing slightly.

"Hum," Noah said smirking once again at the ginger.

"I'm taking you up on that deal," Izzy whispered in his ear before quickly pecking him on the cheek.

She then ran back to the vine grabbing it quickly, before Noah could say or do anything, and swung off the stage. Leaving a stunned Noah behind her, he was blushing lightly not that he would have admitted it. And he couldn't believe what that crazy ginger had done.

"_Wait that probably not the real one either way. Remember E-Scope had a crush on Owen so yeah it's not Izzy its the new persona we created."_ Noah's inner said though it was just as flustered as Noah was.

"_Yeah...Your right."_ Noah thought back.

"_WOOW you actually acknowledged me for once in your life."_ Noah's inner said tears flowing from his eyes.

"_Don't push it..."_ Noah retorted.

"EXPLOSIVO HAS ARIVVED!" came Izzy's load scream as Noah exited the stage.

Pyrus: I'll have to do a second, but that will have to wait till more episodes are out. Sorry...


	2. Stand

Total Drama Island- Izzy X Noah I think its the best.. Okay so its the part 2 and then their might be a part 3 haven't decided. Tell you what if she keeps coming back then yeah I'll keep writing these until I make Noah tell her how he feels. And in no means was this written to prove that Noah can sing. I'm sorry Canadian cousins he CAN'T in all senses of the word. Oh and a tad bit of Owen OOC and tad bit of bashing.

**Stand ****(song by Rascal Flatts)**

**-Izzy's P.O.V- **

I had just returned to Lamo Studios after the 11th episode of Total Drama Action had been taped. I sighed seeing the lavish estate come into view. As the driver yelled for me to sit down I began thinking to myself.

"_I failed him..."_ came the soft voice of the real me.

"_No we didn't our team failed us."_ came Explosivo's booming voice.

"_No he was the first to accept the true me...so I did let him down."_ came Izzy's voice again.

"_**GET OVER IT! He's just going to abandon you like Owen did to us last season!"**_ came E-scope's two sense from the back of her mind.

"_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! HE MADE ME WHO I AM! AND I'M YOUR BROTHER!"_

"_**LIKE I CARE!"**_ E-Scoop cried slapping the air just missing Explosivo's face.

"_OH THAT'S IT!"_ Explosivo cried grabbing her malt and began pounding E-Scoop into a pulp.

Izzy shook her head trying to stop the fighting but all it did was make the mounting headache grow. As she stepped out of the Lamozine and headed back to her room inside the main cabin\wooden hotel. As she flopped onto her bed there was a knock at her door. With a groan she stood again and went to open it.

"Oh hey..." Izzy said eyes casted to the floor after she saw who it was at the door.

"Hey to you to." came Noah's cocky voice as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

Izzy just gloomily walked back to the bed and collapsed on top of it. Noah raised an eyebrow and just walked toward her and sat at the edge of the bed. He watched as the red haired girl flipped so her back was to her.

"What's up Izz?" Noah asked pulling a book of her beside table.

"What do you want Noah?" Izzy asked her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

"Wow is this some other person I don't know? Or is this Izzy again." Noah asked setting the book down on his lap.

"Well...yeah.." Izzy said before sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck her tears falling into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Noah I couldn't do it!" Izzy sobbed.

Noah in utter shock was left there sitting with the sobbing ginger in his lap. After a few seconds his eyes closed and a smirk played across his features. He then raise a hand and began to stroke her back soothingly.

"Izzy or who ever I might be talking to... you need to get a grip." Noah said calmly causing the red head to look up at him.

"Look I know the real Izzy and I think I know her two personas, and none of them are like this." Noah said laying Izzy back on her bed and stroking her hair softly before standing from the bed's edge.

"N-Noah..." Izzy forced her elf to speak.

"No Izzy." Noah said his voice harsh, "I don't now what your thinking or even why your acting like this, but to tell you the truth I personally DON'T LIKE IT!" Noah said throwing the door open and slamming it shut after him causing the floor to shake.

Izzy alone in the dark room, which was only being lite by the moon light flowing threw the window blinds. Her tears were slowly stopping as she absorbed all that he had said. She felt her heart beating faster then a horse's hoof beats as it galloped through the confusing labyrinth humans called the woods.

"_I'm so lost!"_the real Izzy cried inside her head.

"_Oh suck it up and be a man...Like ME!"_ came Explosivo's manly voice.

"_**Can we not! Your bear slobber might be contagious!"**_ E-Scoop said rolling her eyes for extra measure.

While her three personas fought it out within her head Izzy's mind, her body slowly shut down for some well deserved sleep. As the body slept the minds argued and argued until the two were blue in the face. It was only when E-Scoop and Explosivo were fast asleep that the real Izzy took control and woke the body up.

Izzy's eyes blinked open as they adjusted to the white moon light that still seeped into the room. As she sat up in the bed her hand landed on something hard and plastic. She looked down as she picked up her hand to see a Cd lying underneath of it. She gently took the square case into her hands and opened it. Inside she found a note on top of the Cd. She carefully opened it knowing all to well that she had no stronger personas to rely on if anything major happened. Once the sheet was fully unfolded Izzy began to read the words that had been scold onto the paper.

_-Izzy_

_ I know I was a little harsh the other night, but I didn't mean to make you lock yourself in the room. I'm sorry and so to help out find your way back to yourself I want you to listen to this Cd that my cousins sent to me. It only has a few songs on it, but I hope they help._

_-Noah_

_P.S. By the way this was written July 16 at 5:00 p.m by the time you read this it might be three days from then...just staying._

Izzy sat there confused for a second before she realized that she had been asleep for according to this about three days. She stood and felt her knees give under the sudden weight change. She slumped down to the floor with a grown as the room swirled around her.

After a few moments she was able to stand though her legs were still a little shaky as she walked over to her Cd player since cell phones and any type of computer wasn't aloud while on the set. She slipped the tape into the player and allowed it to begin playing before making her way slowly back to the bed. As she laid down the music began to play softly from the Cd player.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

As the music continued Izzy felt her other personas waking. For once they didn't fight for control they just slowly sat and listened.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take_

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

Tears coming to her eyes Izzy slowly stood and began to softly dance across the floor her feet carried her from one corner of the floor to the other side of the room. Her eyes closed tears sliding down her cheeks as the song went on.

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Ooohhh  
Then you stand yeahhh_

She stood suddenly eyes clouded as if someone had slapped her. The lyrics slowly sinking in and leading her back to her old self. She could feel herself smile before continuing her dance, but this time something had changed. Her dance had more power and grace then the first dance did.

_Every time you get up  
__And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yeah  
Ooohhh_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take

_On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

She felt as if wings had opened and were helping her to fly away from the fog in her mind. Finally for the first time since she had arrived back at Lamo Studios she felt confident and strong, strong enough to even take on the world and to stand up to anyone who stood in her way.

_Yeah, then you stand_

_Yeah, baby_

_Woo hoo, Woo hoo_

_Woo hoo, Woo hoo_

_Then you stand, yeah yeah_

She opened her eyes and found her self looking out of her window watching the sun rise for the first time in three days. She turned and quickly put the song on loop so it continued to play. It was only after her fifth time listening to it that she paused it and walked to the door.

She took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob and opening the door and walking out into the great unknown that we called Lamo Studios. She walked with a little pep in her step as she traveled down the hall way toward the kitchen and the pool.

When she ventured in she saw all the heads in the room turn to look at her. They all gasped as she smiled and then skipped without a word to the buffet table. She loaded her plate with marshmallows, strawberries, and a half rack of ribs. She then went back into the dinning room and watched TV, which turned out to be the latest recording of TDA.

As she watched she saw Owen getting voted off, but she just continued to eat not even batting an eye that her boyfriend would be joining her at Lamo Studios during the span of a day. To tell the truth her heart didn't feel a thing for him.

"So you finally decided to come back to life?" came a voice from behind her.

Izzy turned not at all surprised at who she saw leaning on the dinning room wall looking back at her. Noah just casted her his normal smirk before he spoke again.

"Well crazy how was the song?" he asked her.

"It was more amazing then when I battled that Cobra in the Antarctic desert," Izzy said a smile gracing her face again.

"Izzy they don't live in Antarctica. Antarctica isn't even a desert, it's a slab of ice" Noah replied a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Sure that's what they want you to think" she said eyes shifting back and forth as she turned and collected her things and stood.

She walked swiftly past him dumping her things in the trash can as she passed. With a smirk on her face she bumped him with her hip before exiting the room. Izzy then walked past the pool were the others were just collecting so they could greet Owen when he arrived. Izzy though slipped by them and made her way to the beach. As she walked up the beach she came across a flat rock that was bathed in sun light.

She walked over and laid out on it instantly feeling the sun begin to warm her skin. As she lay there she let her fingers drift in the water below her that came and went with the waves. Izzy sighed as she felt the cool water splash up against the rock spraying her entire body in salty water drop lets.

"Having fun?" came a loud almost un-expected voice.

Izzy jumped up to see Owen standing there. The boy seemed to have seen her down here and now Izzy wasn't so sure she wanted to see him at that moment. Izzy stood and quickly pulled out one of her personas.

"EEEHH? Why is you here?" she asked in a rather strange voice, much like Australian mets British, but in a really bad way.

"So who are you know Izzy?" Owen asked raising an eyebrow at the strange accent.

"GET AWAY!" Izzy yelled not bothering to answer him.

"What if I don't want to?" Owen asked coming slowly toward her.

Izzy was unable to answer let alone fight him off. So she chose option three run like a zebra facing death. She pulled out her smoke booms and quickly teleported away from her old boyfriend. She quickly reappeared back in a bedroom landing on top of the bed tears already running down her cheeks.

"_Why can't I do anything right?"_ Izzy asked herself.

"Izzy?" came a voice from beneath her.

Izzy looked down and saw Noah beneath her. Izzy quickly backed off of him tears still spilling over. She cornered herself between the wall, Noah's headboard, and Noah himself. She curled up quickly into a ball hiding herself the best she could against Noah's curious and worried stare.

"Izzy its alright I won't hurt you." Noah said reaching a hand out to stroke her bright red hair.

Izzy didn't respond Noah talked and talked all night before finally resorting to the CD. After turning the music on, Noah sat back down on the bed back against the wall before pulling Izzy into his lap.**(Yes the song is Stand again so your not getting the lyrics.)** The CD played on and on for the rest of the night and most of the next day. Both slept like that letting all of Izzy's doubts and insecurities fly away, leaving just a quite, red haired girl in Noah's arms. After all that time Noah was shocked to finally hear her speak.

"Noah I'm sorry I came here...its just...Owen..." Izzy began but Noah stopped her by placing a finger to her pale pink lips.

"Izzy you don't have to explain yourself to me." Noah said with he's usual smirk.

It was after that Izzy seemed to get her happy-go-lucky character back, for she stood up and then began to dance. Noah smirk grew a tad bigger as he watched her happily dance around his room. Suddenly the ginger haired girl turned and smiled at him before skipping over to were he sat on the bed.

"Hey Noah?" Izzy said in a creepy and sly voice as she jumped onto the bed.

"What is it Izzy?" Noah asked in his usual skeptical voice.

"Dance with me!" Izzy said jumping up and down on the bed happily.

"I don't dance." Noah stated simply.

"AWWWWWW-but-what-if-I-told-you-that-its-what-cynical-skeptical-ScFi-kids-do-on-those-funny-none-drama-shows-and-then-what-if-I-told-you-I-would-bit-you-if-you-didn't? HUN-HUN-HUN-HUN-what-would-you-say-then? Hey-Noah-I-think-you-and-I should-dance-cause-your-to-fat-and-weak-you-need-to-work-out-more-come-ONNNNNNN!" Izzy said really really really fast and finally she got Noah to break down.

"FINE I'LL DANCE WITH YOU!" Noah yelled stopping Izzy's ramble in its tracks.

"YEAH IZZY SO HAPPY!" Izzy said in the same loud voice before helping him up off the bed.

They began dancing Izzy made it clear that she wasn't going to be dancing like a normal human being. With a twirl Izzy and Noah laughed at her craziness. Suddenly there were footsteps outside in the hall which were soon followed by a knock on the door.

Noah quickly stopped their dancing taking Izzy to his closet. She quickly refused after seeing how clean it was. She braced her arms against the door's frame stopping both there bodies. Noah sighed before trying again.

"Izzy you have to hurry, before they catch you." Noah insisted.

"Izzy doesn't want to go away! Izzy wants to stay!" Izzy whispered harshly to him understanding the need to keep her voice down.

"Well Noah wants to play a new game." Noah said sweat drop forming from the fact that he had stooped down to using third person.

"OOOHH what is it?" Izzy asked as another knock was heard.

"Hide and go seek but you have to be extra quite while the other people are here. Okay Izzy? Will you listen to Noah...Please?" Noah asked listening to the hallway just in case they were about to come in anyway.

"YESS!" Izzy said before quickly hiding in the closet.

Noah didn't bother with the closet door before he bolted to his other door, which he throw open to see Owen and Chris standing on the other side of it. Owen looked less then happy at the cynical boy in the door way, while Chris seemed a little to overly joyed at the latest drama that had come forth.

"Took you long enough!" Chris gripped trying to be mad but failing miserably.

"Sorry I was asleep." Noah said his voice cold as he allowed the two to come into his room.

"Well I must say Owen here is a little upset that he can't find Izzy," Chris began sitting on the desk chair while Owen leaned against the wall.

"Well I can promise you I haven't seen her since yesterday morning just a few minutes before Owen arrived at the studio." Noah said sitting on his bed.

"Okay well that's done!" Chris said standing and making his way to the door, but Owen stopped him.

"Yo Noah why you listening to this?" Owen asked with a chuckle as he pointed to the CD player.

"Well you baboon, my cousins sent it to me and I would appreciate you not mocking them for it." Noah said with a slight growl following the statement.

With that the two left making sure they had all their body parts once out in the hall. Soon after both jumped at the sudden slam of Noah's door. Owen stormed off probably to hit something while Chris looked at his watch and smirked. It was time for that day's challenge for the other contestants. And so Chris happily skipped off to cause more innocent children to have stomachaches from their contestant laughter. **(I had to wrap it up sorry!)**

Noah sighed after closing and locking his door he turned and was about to go into the closet to find Izzy but stopped. He had noticed that the door was now closed. Noah cautiously tiptoed toward it and opened it quickly and sighed when nothing came flying toward him. Noah sighed again as he saw the mess Izzy had left there for him, but what made Noah frantic was the fact that there was no red haired girl with in the mess. Noah panicked for a second before seeing a light green piece of paper on his pillow. Noah picked it up and he couldn't help but smirk.

_-Noah_

_Well you said we were playing hide-and-go-seek so now your it since Owen and Chris left. Thanks for all you have done to help me find me, but now YOU'LL have to find me. Now I'm Esquire. Find me if you can smart guy!_

_-Izzy_

_P.S. No the Mother Ship didn't come for me._

Noah let out a hearty laugh at the last part before looking up and out the window knowing that he wouldn't see her until she was voted off yet again from that stupid show, but as always he would be cheering for her until then.


End file.
